The present disclosure relates to an inkjet image forming apparatus and an ink container storing an ink used in this inkjet image forming apparatus.
An inkjet image forming apparatus forms an image on a sheet surface by discharging an ink from a recording head to a sheet. The ink discharged from the recording head to the sheet is supplied from an ink container to the recording head. The ink container includes, for example, a pouch pack containing the ink and a container case housing the pouch pack. The pouch pack is formed, for instance, by flexible film material. This film material may include an electric conductive layer made by aluminum or other electric conductive material with intent to improve gas barrier property.
In addition, the inkjet image forming apparatus may manage the ink container by a contact type sensing means or manage the ink container by RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) as a non-contact type sensing means. Concretely, between an RFID tag stuck on the container case of the ink container and an RFID sensing circuit board attached to a container installed part to which the ink container is attached/detached, wireless communication is carried out. Then, ink container information stored in the RFID tag is read out by the RFID sensing circuit board and used for managing the ink container.